Chapter 28
Dragon Shooter phase.4 is the 28th chapter of the manga and the fourth chapter of the Dragon Shooter Arc. Koko's Squad is able to fly out of Planina Airport despite the Balkan Dragons' attempts to shoot down their Antonov An-12. Koko Hekmatyar decides to try and get the CIA to help take down Dragan Nikolaevich. Title page Koko Hekmatyar and Jonah. Summary Koko remains unrepentant while the air force captain bemoans what has happened. While the rest of her squad tries to figure out how to escape Planina Airport Jonah recalls that he saw Dragan Nikolaevich take Leon Riviere hostage and could have taken him out at the time but was stopped by Koko. When he asks why, she explains that Dragan was not worth him shooting and that she does not want him to lose his edge by doing so. After some further discussion Mao suggests using one of the D-30s and Koko has him explain. When he points out that it could take out the Balkan Dragons's missiles, she decides to run with that idea and to get her off his hands the captain allows her to take one instead of paying for it despite her offer. When Koko enters the Antonov An-12's cargo bay Marguerite Mesner asks her where Leon is and she explains that he was shot and taken hostage. She brushes off Marguerite's apology and retrieves a helmet as things will get rocky after they take off. Somewhere in the countryside Dragan has pulled over to order his units to shoot down the An-12 when it takes off, threatening dire consequences if they fail. Leon wonders why anyone would follow someone so childish as Dragan rants. The latter threatens to torture him on camera but Leon laughs at this. As soon as the An-12 takes off its infrared jammers are turned on, foiling a Strela 2M2J Sava. The jammers also throw off an , leading the Balkan Dragons to fire a barrage of SA-9 Gaskin missiles. Koko has flares deployed, scattering the missiles. As the An-12 levels off at 10,000 feet, she directs Mao not to give the militia a chance to reload. He opens the cargo bay door, revealing that the D-30 has been loaded to fire out of it. After sighting and warning everyone inside the cargo bay to cover their ears and open their mouths, he fires. The D-30 unleashes a which rains s on the Balkan Dragons on the ground. After Mao declares the shot on target everyone cheers. Koko compliments him on a job well done before calling Scarecrow, who is in his London office where Schokolade is soldering something. Warning him that she will hang up if he does not allow her to speak, she reveals that she has a lead on Dragan's whereabouts. Scarecrow immediately recognises him as an internationally wanted criminal suspected of s. However Koko is selling the information for $5 million, the amount of Dragan's bounty. When Scarecrow flatly turns her down Koko hangs up and calls Schokolade, who immediately agrees to the deal. Anime and manga differences *Dragan taking Leon hostage and Koko's order to Jonah not to shoot him are shown in real time in addition to the flashback of Dragan escaping. *Koko's explanation to Jonah is longer. *Lutz does not push R for disagreeing with his steal a tank idea. The members of the squad are shown in turn when they discuss options, with Tojo revealing that the Balkan Dragons are armed with anti-aircraft missiles and artillery. Mao thinks of the D-30s after R wonders what they will do after they fire flares. The angle of Koko asking the captain for a D-30 is different. *A D-30 is shown being towed to the An-12 and the tarmac has been cleared of the dead militamen when Marguerite asks Koko about Leon. *The Balkan Dragons are shown deploying to shoot down the An-12 and there are several Strela 2M2J Sava gunners. *Koko is not shaken up when the Strela misses. The angle of everyone else in the cargo bay getting thrown around is different. The sequence of the SA-9s being fired and the flares deployed is longer. *The officer who orders a reload does not wear sunglasses and has a slight mustache. .]] *Everyone is shown opening their mouths and covering their ears on Mao's command. The screen cuts to black when the flechettes impact. Mao confirms the shot with binoculars while looking through them. Flechettes are shown embedded in the ground but their effects on the militamen are not shown. *Scarecrow and Schokolade are dressed differently. Scarecrow's visualiation of Dragan's bounty is a modified version of the image that appeared in Chapter 26 when Leon described him with the details of the bounty surrounding it. Scarecrow reacts when Schokolade accepts Koko's offer. Category:Volume 5 28